Computer displays typically include a display enclosure with a display panel, a shell and a bezel. Typically the bezel serves two purposes. The first purpose is to fix the display panel to the shell forming the display enclosure. The second purpose is to present an aesthetically pleasing finish such that the inner edges of the display panel and other components associated with the enclosure (e.g., wires and antennas) are hidden from view.
In some display enclosures there is a cavity between an edge of the display panel and an edge of the shell. Typically, the bezel is not supported across this cavity. As a result the bezel and/or any components in the cavity may be damaged if excessive force is applied to the bezel. Therefore, there is a need to provide a bezel that is supported across the cavity between an edge of the display panel and an edge of the shell.